Bubba Redwood
Bubba Redwood is a contestant in Last One Standing: Muskoka Island. Personality Bubba may look like a big and lovable country boy, but this country boy actually grew up poor in a trailer and a hauler in Williamsburg, Kentucky. Meaning he actually is a big and lovable redneck. He always finds humor even in the darkest times and he is not afraid to admit that he's "large". But what's surprising is that Bubba is actually really strong, which he says it came from him lifting 500-pound bags of beans and corn. Profile Name three words that best describe you: lazy, lovable, and friendly. Favorites; * 'Color: '''orange and black-- the colors of the ''General Lee! * 'Music: '''Waylon Jennings' ''Good Ol' Boys! * '''Movie: '''Anything Larry the Cable Guy's in! * '''Food: '''BBQ foods, like cheeseburgers, hot dogs, and mama's secret chili recipe! '''What are you pet peeves?: '''I don' have any, really, but I do hate it when people call me useless, does that count? '''How do you plan on playing in this game?: '''I just hope that my good, friendly behavior will keep me in this game instead of my athletic abilities. Voting History Muskoka Island In First Day of Summer Camp, Pt. 1, Bubba comes off the bus chugging a can of soda. He then pats his chest to get himself to burp. Behind him, Nicole walks up as he talks to himself about "how hard it is to burp so hard is tickle is his nose"; Nicole smacks his back - hard - and he burps loudly, then he thanks Nicole and introduces himself; Nicole only says "whatever". During the footrace, Bubba is exhausted from running as he crosses the finish line, until he discovers that Craig has hitchhiked on his back without Bubba knowing; this places Bubba on The Cunning Red Herrings and Craig on the opposite team. helps him out.]] In the team cabin on the guys side, Bubba climbs up to the top bunk, as he's bunking with Oliver on the bottom. As he sits down, however, he sinks into the top bunk, widening Oliver's eyes. When Chelsea screams about a giant beetle in the girls side of the Bats, he in seen having a blast trying to step on it, but is successful several times and he remains silent when Nicole kills it with a switchblade knife. At dinner when Star is hostile towards everyone, Bubba whispers "short-tempered" to Joseph, which Star notices quickly, calling him "big boy" and asks him to repeat what he said. But Bubba covers his tracks by telling her he "didn't say anything that actually meant something", and then he flees back to where a seat is available. When eating, he is listening to a story S Deezy is telling. In the morning of the next day later into the episode, he stands beside S Deezy is the morning and stands behind Becky and Mel B when looking over the cliff. Audition Tape He currently does NOT have an audition tape. Trivia * He is one of two heavyweights, the other being Darla.Category:Characters Category:Male characters